


The Meeting Place

by MilexLove



Series: You and I [1]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: AU, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilexLove/pseuds/MilexLove
Summary: High school is never easy but some people make it better.





	1. Chapter 1

Miles clutched the straps of his backpack as he dragged his feet across the damp gravel underfoot. Sheffield had to be the most depressing place hes ever been to. It was always raining, the sky was always dark casting an unwelcome shadow over everything below. Needless to say, he hated it here. He'd give anything to go back to Liverpool, it was so full of life, especially compared to this place. He missed the crowds, his friends, the music, the laughter. He sighed as he carried on, feeling sorry for himself as he sauntered along. 

The sound of the school bus coming up behind him snapped him out of his little pity party he was hosting in his head. He looked up at the tall metal school gates and sighed again, knowing that if he didn't get a move on he'd be late for his first lesson (not that he cared) His first week at Stocksbridge High School was a miserable one, he'd bunked off for most of the week, choosing instead to hide out away from everything and everyone, but of course the school phoned his mum and she had made him promise to behave. So, Miles knew he had to go in, he'd never break a promise to his mum. 

The gloomy Monday morning marked Miles' second week at the new school, so far, he hadn't made a single friend. Sure, some of the girls gave him some attention though not the kind that interested him. Everyone that he tried to talk to seemed dull and boring, much like the place itself. Everything about Stocksbridge and Sheffield as a whole depressed him. 

After speeding himself up he found himself in his first lesson of the day, Maths. He tried to sit at the very back but a group had already claimed those seats for themselves so Miles didnt even try to approach them. Instead he settled for a seat next to the window towards the middle of the room. About 20 minutes into the lesson, Mr Bakers explanation was interrupted by a loud bang and laughter. Miles looked towards the source of the noise. Three scruffy looking lads stood in the doorway, cheeky grins plastered on each one of their faces. Mr Baker frowned, as if this behaviour was expected from the boys. 

"Nice of you to join us lads" Mr Baker huffed, "Matt, over there next to Jessica, Jamie, over here where I can keep an eye on you and Alex, next to the new kid." Mr Baker pointed his pen at each of them and turned around to carry on with his explanation. Matt and Jamie sat down in their allocated seats while Alex scanned the room to find the unfamiliar face Mr Baker had told him to sit next to. When Alex locked eyes with Miles, Miles' heart stopped. He snapped his eyes back to his book, hoping that the floor would swallow him up. He kept his eyes down but heard the sound of a chair being pulled back from beside him and the sound of someone sitting down next to him followed. 

He held his breath as the boy got his own book out and started writing down everything Mr Baker was explaining. For the last half hour of the lesson the students were made to practice what Mr Baker had taught independently. Each of them had a set of questions they were to answer. A steady chatter filled the classroom as the pupils talked among themselves, Mr Baker didn't seem to care as he sat with his feet up on his desk with a newspaper covering his face. Miles started chewing on his pen as he got stuck on one of the questions. He huffed and started tapping said pen against his cheek. 

"I can help you if you want" A warm, soft voice interrupted Miles' thoughts, making his head turn towards the boy sitting next to him. The boy smiled at him but Miles just looked at him with a blank, slightly confused expression making the boy giggle after a few minutes. 

The boy started to explain the question to him, giving him the answer and trying to help with the next question, but Miles couldnt take his eyes off of the boys face. He was gorgeous. His hair looked as soft as his voice sounded, and his skin was smooth with a pair of big doe eyes looking as innocent as anything.

"Im Alex by the way" Said the boy who was now staring Miles dead in the eye, still with a soft smile.

"Im Miles"

 

The bell rang making their little moment together end. Miles took a few seconds to react to the bell, collecting his things and making a head for the door like everyone else. Alex wasn't far in front but the other two boys, Matt and Jamie were by his side, laughing hysterically. Miles was staring after the trio, not paying any attention to where he was going and ended up bumping into another lad who looked a lot bigger than Miles and a lot more annoyed.

"Watch where you're fucking going you little shit" He spat to which Miles scowled 

"Calm down mate" The scouser answered back. This seemed to anger the larger boy even more as he took a handful of Miles' shirt in his hands pushing him against the wall. A small circle had gathered around the pair, presumably wanting to watch the fight. Miles started to get nervous, but he didn't let it show, of course. 

"What did you say to me you little faggot" The larger boy now got in Miles' face, still holding him against the wall by his shirt. Miles simply smiled cooly.

"You're the one who has me pinned against a wall, I'd say you're the only faggot here... mate" Miles said, grinning as he could see the other boy become even more annoyed. His smart ass answer got the crowd laughing, making the larger tighten his grip on Miles' shirt before letting go. He larger boy gave Miles a warning look before pushing his way out of the crowd, Miles felt relief rush over him, he'd been in many fights before but not with anyone as large as that kid. 

"That was fucking amazing" Another large but slightly smaller boy approached him with a grin that he recognised. Matt. 

"Yeah mate, everyone is scared shitless of Connor" Another blonde haired lad appeared from behind Matt. Jamie. By now, the crowd had disappeared and it was just the three of them in the empty corridor. Miles smiled at the pair and thanked them, trying not to let his relief show. 

"Where's Al gone?" Jamie asked Matt to which he shrugged

"He's got music next so probably there you know what he's like" Matt replied and then looked back at Miles, "Hey what have you got next?" 

"Uuh... I've got music too I think" Miles replied making Matt sigh

"Ive got science with Connor, I was hoping you were in my science so you could protect me if he starts being a dick" Matt joked to which Miles laughed.

"Come on we'll walk you to music" Jamie said already starting to walk up the corridor. Matt and Miles followed.

\----------

Matt and Jamie dropped Miles off outside of the music room, telling Miles to go ahead and go straight in even though the lesson didnt start for another 10 minutes, but they told him that Alex would be in there anyway. Miles stood outside the door for a few minutes feeling nervous about being alone with the boy. Finally he figured he'd rather be in there with Alex than out in the busy corridor with all the shouting. 

He entered the room which smelled of guitar strings and dust. Pieces of instruments decorated the room, Miles loved it. Alex looked up at him from the middle of the room, an acoustic guitar in his hands. When Alex realised who it was he broke out into a smile, which Miles mirrored. 

 

 


	2. Temptation Greets You Like Your Naughty Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School gets a lot easier for Miles, but not for Alex. This is so short.

Alex, Miles, Jamie and Matt all grew closer within the space of a couple of days. Miles became a permanent part of the group, spending breaks and lunches with them and even going over to their houses after school. Whatever Alex, Jamie and Matt planned, they never left Miles out. He was one of them. The newfound friendship made school a lot better for Miles, almost enjoyable. He had people to joke and mess around with in and out of lessons and also had them to help him with work when he got stuck. It was almost like being back with his old mates in Liverpool. 

Matt, Jamie and Miles were on their way to English when they spotted Alex who was being pushed by Connor. The three could hear Alex telling Connor to fuck off but Connor was having none of it. There wasn't a crowd of people stood around watching this time, Miles noted making him realize no one wanted to watch Alex getting hurt, but no one could really be brave enough to stop Connor either. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Matt said standing in front of Alex to face Connor making the bully laugh.

"Aww, need your little boyfriend to come and save you Turner? Or is he your boyfriend?" He scowled pointing at Miles who gave him an equally disgusted look back.

Miles decided to step in. 

"You really have a problem with gay people don't you? I wonder why that is? Did daddy not love you enough, or maybe you're too scared to admit that you're the one who wishes he had a boyfriend. It's sad really." Miles said calmly, walking right up to Connor and looking at him square in the face. 

Miles could see it a mile off, the punch. He knew it was coming, it was inevitable, but Miles simply took a step back when he sensed the fist coming towards his face, making Connor miss and sway a little off balanced. The bully looked at Miles in disbelief, which made Miles chuckle. 

"You're dead" Connor said in a low tone before Mrs Roberts interrupted, motioning for the pupils to follow her inside. When she looked at Alex she gasped and took his face into her hands

"Alex! My god what happened?!" She shrieked 

Matt Jamie and Miles were all too preoccupied to notice Alex's bleeding lip and bruised cheek. Miles gave another dirty look in Connor's direction who was stood smiling enjoying his moment of victory. 

"You better get down to medical now, someone needs to take him" She said to which Miles immediately volunteered before Matt or Jamie could respond. 

Miles led Alex out of the classroom and outside. Alex held his sleeve to his lip, wincing.

"Are you alright?" Miles asked taking a look at Alex.

"Do i look alright?" Alex said sarcastically in a tone that was meant to come out as annoyed but instead made both boys giggle. 

"You still look good to me" Miles said smiling. Alex smiled back but with a look on his face that Miles had never seen before. 

"Come on" Miles said, tugging at Alex's free hand. 


End file.
